Ben 10: Alien Force: The Game/DS Walkthrough/World 4: Tower
Tower is the fourth and final world in Ben 10: Alien Force: The Game DS. It contains four levels. You have access to all five aliens. The Highbreed Commander is the boss and the DNAliens and Knights are the main enemies. Level 13: Tower 1 This level is just a prolonged enemy encounter. The Plumbers' Badge is all the way to the right and the Grandpa Max hologram is directly above you. Defeat all of the enemies to win. Level 14: Tower 2 Go right up the ramp. Jump left onto the platform, then go right up the ramp. Now go left, destroying the barrier in your way. Run all the way right, then go left up the ramp. You will enter a structure. Climb the ramps to ascend the floors. Break the barrier when you reach it. At the top, use the partial ramp to jump to the other half of the ramp, then jump up to the platform with a barrier. Break it and jump to the next floor. Break the next barrier, jump across the gap, and break the barrier there. Jump up to the next platform and jump to the right, then jump to the ramp above you. Go up, break the barrier, then climb the platforms all the way to the right. Break the barrier at the left and then jump up the platforms. Go all the way to the right here, then drop for the Grandpa Max hologram. Climb back up, this time going to the left side of the screen. Climb up here for the Plumbers' Badge. Climb the ramp at the left edge of the screen. Now climb the platforms to the left. Run all the way to the right, then jump off the edge to land on a platform to the right. Jump to the left two times, then go up the ramp to exit the level. Level 15: Tower 3 Go right and drop down. Keep going right until you reach some blue platforms leading up and left; climb them. Go left, crossing the collapsing platforms, until you reach a platform going up and down. Take it up and quickly cross the collapsing platforms to get to solid ground. Once you are there, go right. Ride the moving platform right, then jump right across the collapsing platforms to safety. Go right from there. Ride the platform that goes side-to-side until it meets with the upper one that goes up-and-down, then ride that one up. Jump left across a collapsing platform to the Plumbers' Badge, then go back to the platform, ride it down, and get onto the lower up-and-down platform. Ride it down, then jump onto the next platform, then the next one, when they meet. Jump from there onto the next moving platform, then a ledge with the Grandpa Max hologram. After this, get back on the final up-and-down platform and get off at the top. Go right until you get to the next moving platform, drop down, and go left. Here, drop down with the collapsing platforms, but jump off to the right from the second-to-last one. Jump right across the collapsing and moving platforms, being careful of the laser shooters. When you get to solid ground, platform to the left. When you get to the top, platform to the right. This will take you to the end of the level. Level 16: Tower 4 The final boss fight against the Highbreed commander is a little different than usual. He will chase you right across the stage the whole time; hit him four times with lasers to activate a big laser, then take him out with that. Run right, staying ahead of him the whole time. The first laser is straight ahead; hit it when aimed at him to activate it. The rest work the same. The second one is ahead, after one stable and two collapsing platforms. After you hit him, he will fly into the air and shoot quills at you while you take out his minions. When the chase resumes, he will be faster. The third is after a long section of collapsing platforms directly following the second. After you hit him, more flying minions battles, and he gets even faster. The fourth is after three stable platforms. If you miss any, the level will loop back to the beginning. After he is hit five times, you will come to a big laser. It will automatically fire and kill him. The Grandpa Max hologram and Plumbers' Badge are both above the third laser. Category:Games Category:Walkthroughs